


Inebriated

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: “I think I got my birthday wish granted,” Noctis said. He sounded a little sheepish.“You got drunk out of your mind?”“That too.”“Oh…” Prompto’s eyebrows rose. “You had sex? With whom?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill for this prompt: "The guys go out to celebrate (a birthday, graduation from school or crownsguard, just cuz they wanted to party, whatevs) and they end up getting wasted and rent out a hotel room nearby, intending to sleep it off and go home in the morning. But they all end up having fun, drunken, messy sex and fall asleep in a complete mess of a pile."
> 
> The rest of the prompt is here:
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=10258059#cmt10258059

Ignis stumbled into the hotel room with Noctis leaning heavily on him. The prince was as easy to lead as a two hundred pound sack of potatoes. The room had two double beds. There hadn’t been any quads with four single beds left. This stay had been impromptu, a necessity after a wet night out on the town. Ignis carefully lowered Noctis on the nearest bed and almost stumbled over him in the effort. He had to admit that he wasn't much better off than Noct, drunk-wise, and it was not advisable.... at all. At least one of them should have stayed sober and clearheaded, but at the moment all four of them were so inebriated that they couldn't walk a straight line to save their lives. Gladio stumbled in and vaulted onto the bed next to Noctis. Ignis was trying in vain to free himself from Noctis' insistent hold. For being nearly passed out drunk, Noctis had a really firm grip.

Prompto careened into Ignis' side, and slumped on him. Ignis braced himself on the bed.

"Prompto... Try to collect yourself," he slurred.

Prompto whined. "Just need... a small breather... you're really comfy, Iggy."

If it hadn't been for the boner he felt pressed against his ass, and the way it sent a shiver of pure need through his very core, Ignis would perhaps have been more insistent about making Prompto let go. Instead his body moved on its own accord and eagerly pushed his ass backwards. Prompto grabbed Ignis' waist and rolled his hips against Ignis' ass so hard Ignis stumbled forward. Gladio was there, steadying him. Ignis felt Prompto fumble with his pants and tried to help him remove them, but the clasp of his belt seemed an enigma at the moment.

But then two pair of hands were suddenly on him, eagerly trying to help, and... when had Noctis woken to life? His hands were colliding with Gladio's in their eagerness.

"Why'd you have to dress so proper today of all days?" Gladio grumbled.

Ignis was asking himself the very same question.

"Look at Princess here," Gladio said, and somehow he'd suddenly pulled down Noctis' conveniently loose pants and turned him over on his side, exposing his ass. "So easily available."

Ignis groaned softly and tugged harshly at his belt, finally opening it. He couldn't take his eyes off Noctis' soft, exposed ass, and Gladio's rough, sun kissed hand pawing it, spreading the cheeks, drawing a moan from Noctis.

Prompto urged Ignis further onto the bed, and Ignis crawled onto it, one hand on each side of Gladio's hips. His legs were spread by Prompto, who climbed onto the bed behind him and tugged his pants and his briefs down to his thighs. Ignis couldn't take his eyes of the soft, pale globes of Noctis' ass and Gladio's hand over it, sinking one finger into him.

"Lube," Prompto said, a tinge of desperation to his voice. Ignis felt a stab of worry penetrate the fog of lust in his brain. Gladio reached into the pocket of his unzipped pants... when had he taken his cock out? Now Ignis found he couldn't take his eyes off the flushed head and the stiff, pulsing shaft. He didn't know what turned him on more; Noctis' ass, Gladio's cock, or the promise in Prompto's eager hands on his exposed hips.

"I always come prepare on nights out," Gladio said, and dropped a small bottle of lube and a few packets of condoms on the bed. "Though I never dared hope I'd end up with you guys."

Noctis stirred from his prone position, which Ignis was grateful for since he'd half feared he'd fallen asleep, and withdrew something from his own pockets. More lube and condoms. Ignis couldn't let that slide. "Where did you get those from?" He kept account of the money Noctis used and he would have known it if Noctis bought this kind of things.

Prompto leant over Ignis to retrieve a bottle of lube. Noctis looked at him over his shoulder, his hair mussed and his eyes half-closed. His mouth slackened a bit as Gladio pressed two fingers, slick with lube, into him. "I bought it for him," Prompto admitted. Ignis was about to ask why... there was no need to try and lure these things past him. He would gladly have bought these things for Noct if he had asked. But these questions were soon forgotten when Prompto pressed one dripping wet and slightly cold finger into him. He hissed and pulled away, but Prompto grabbed his hips and pulled him back. In his eagerness, his self-confidence bordered on dominant, and Ignis had to admit he liked that side of Prompto.

He was eager, a bit sloppy, and seemingly not very experienced. His hand shook as he jerked it in and out of Ignis. He made sure he stayed wet, and the slick slide of his fingers, one, two, and then three, felt divine after so long. It wasn't easy to find room for romantic relationships in Ignis' hectic life. He wasn't even sure how long it'd been since he last had sex. He wasn't the type for casual hook ups, and he could go a long time without sex, but recently he'd been desperate for some intimate human contact. Prompto's eagerness was just what he needed. He wondered if it'd be considered rude to try and direct Prompto's movements. He brushed his prostate at times, but either it was too hard or too briefly.

"You're loose for a virgin," Gladio said to Noct. He had three fingers inside him now. Noct hadn't moved an inch. His body was loose and pliable, his hips moving with each of Gladio's deep, sure thrusts. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Obviously he comes well prepared," Ignis said with a hiss as Prompto's thrusts got more insistent. He panted. "Loosening himself... Alone in his bed... thinking about this?"

Noctis moaned and rubbed himself down on Gladio's hand.

Gladio stopped thrusting. He was three fingers in, and his fingers were thick. Noctis must have practiced a lot.

"Come on," Gladio urged softly. "Ride my hand."

Noctis groaned.

He started rubbing himself into Gladio's hand. He touched himself, but Gladio stopped him.

"Not yet," Gladio said. There was a deep, gravelly tone to his voice. His own cock was achingly hard, but he didn't touch it. Ignis felt a carnal need to put it in his mouth. He had a feeling Gladio liked to be edged. He certainly liked to edge Noct.

Prompto pulled out his fingers and leant over to grab a condom. Ignis felt anticipation and desire pool in the pit of his belly as he listened to Prompto prepping himself. Then he felt the bulbous head of Prompto's cock nudge his asshole, and he gasped softly. It was much bigger than he had anticipated. Prompto inched slowly inside Ignis' resisting body. Suddenly, the room felt a thousand times too hot. Ignis shed his jacket and pulled his shirt up to his chest (couldn't be bothered with the buttons), and leant forward on his elbows, as close to the mattress as he could come with Gladio still beneath him, his ass straining up for Prompto's taking.

"Oh, gods," he choked out. Prompto was careful and went slow. He stopped at times, thrust in and out a couple of times, shallowly, giving Ignis the time to get used to the stretch. Then his thrusts slowly got deeper and more deliberate.

"Fuuck...!" Ignis groaned.

No wonder Prompto was bad at fingering. This was obviously his forte. His cock seemed to fill Ignis' completely. The stretch had a sweet burn to it in exactly the right way. The drag of his cock was slow and deliberate, pushing down enough that in that position it didn't get overwhelming but still felt so fucking divine. Ignis couldn't help the instinct to push back against Prompto in a needy search for more.

While Prompto fucked him, Ignis had the pleasing visuals of Gladio and Noct's slow, almost lazy endeavors. Gladio grabbed Noctis, one arm around his torso, the other under his legs, and hoisted him around so that he was lying head down. He jostled him up till his head was level with Gladio's cock and made him rest his cheek on his thigh. The whole shift was done so fast that Noctis only had time for a short, indignant whine.

"Make some use of yourself," Gladio said fondly. He pressed the tip of his cock to Noctis cheek, smearing it with a bead of precum. He didn't insist further, but let Noctis decide if he wanted to or not. He returned his attention to Noctis' ass, fucking him almost languidly with his fingers.

Noctis moaned softly. He gave Gladio's cock a few experimental kitten licks. Ignis, who already had his head close to Gladio's pelvis, and now Noctis' face, couldn't resist the urge to kiss Noctis. He wrapped his lips around the head of Gladio's cock first, and pushed it against Noctis' lips. Gladio, who hadn't been prepared for it, moaned. Noctis poked his tongue out, licking both Gladio's cock and Ignis' lips. Ignis pushed away Gladio's cock and finally pressed his lips to Noctis. They were warm and pliant, just as Ignis had imagined, and opened easily under the push of his tongue.

Prompto's thrusts suddenly became a bit jerkier. He grabbed Ignis' waist and pushed deep inside. Ignis gasped, and Noctis used the chance to push his tongue into Ignis' mouth. Ignis felt plundered from both ends. Prompto was fucking him with abandon now. Hard, sure thrusts that sent sparks up Ignis' spine.

"Don't let him come," Gladio told Prompto. "I've prepped Noct for him."

Ignis almost came on the spot. He felt Prompto shift and then he started fucking hard and fast, but shallowly, and without hitting Ignis prostate too hard. It was obvious he was fucking to get off, and Ignis flattened his chest against Gladio's thigh, pushed his ass up, and let himself be used. He plundered Noctis' mouth, delved deep inside, and almost came at the thought of burying himself to the hilt in his pliant body. Prompto thrust hard into him with a groan, and stilled. Ignis felt Prompto’s cock pulse inside him and for a second he wished desperately that Prompto had come inside him so that his cum could leak out of him when he pulled out. He felt empty when Prompto pulled out. His whole body protested the retraction. Every nerve ending in his lower body was singing. His cock hung heavy and neglected between his legs. He desperately wanted to be inside of Noctis. He rose to his knees, fought a bit with his clothes but didn't have time to take them off.

He grabbed the underside of Noctis' thigh and turned him around on the bed. He jostled him up so he was leaning against the pillows. His knees parted. He stared up at Ignis with wide eyes. Ignis had to remind himself that this was Noctis' first time. He wanted it to be good for him. Gladio handed him a condom and Ignis rolled it on with a shaky hand. His cock was rock hard, pulsing... He wouldn't be able to hold out long, but Noctis had more than one willing partner. He allowed himself to enjoy this for his own sake. He leant over Noct till they were nose-to-nose, keeping eye contact, and pushed inside gently. Gladio had done a good job loosening him up. Ignis could easily push right in to the base without halting. Noctis had a small frown on his brow. His lips were parted, his eyes trained on Ignis without really seeing. He let out a soft breath. His hands were wrapped tight around Ignis’ upper arms. Ignis leant his forehead against Noctis’, and stopped for a second to regain his breath. This was Noctis… so warm and supple underneath him, fitting around him so perfectly, unconsciously clenching down on him. He moved carefully at first, not too deeply, not too hard. Gentle, feeling out Noctis’ body, testing his boundaries.

He could feel it when Noctis was ready for more. He felt him go soft as putty underneath him and wrap around him at the same time, felt him strain and yield for each thrust. He lost it. He fucked Noct in tight, hard thrusts, chased his own release, and heard Noctis moan beneath him in desperate need. He tried to meet his thrusts but just as he started matching Ignis rhythm, Ignis came and left him wanting. He stilled and gasped, shoved as deep inside Noctis as he could come, felt his asshole flutter around the base of his cock, felt his whole body writhe in impatient want. Ignis rested his forehead on Noctis’ collarbone, and ignored his impatient pleas while he regained his wits. He slipped out to Noctis’ protests and kissed his forehead in quiet apology. Then he rolled to the side and settled into a deep, restful state, keeping only one eye open to witness the proceedings.

When Ignis rolled off him, Noctis immediately tried to touch his own cock.

"No," Gladio said, firmly but kindly. "Just a little bit longer. I promise you, it'll be worth it."

He extracted himself from Prompto’s embrace. Prompto was naked, as was Gladio. Noctis had been wearing his shirt this entire time, but nothing else. Gladio pulled it off him now and settled between his legs. He was a bit rougher than Ignis had been when he pushed inside. Noctis barely had time to moan in appreciation before Gladio hooked Noctis’ legs over his shoulders and set a brutal pace. Tight, hard, precise thrusts. Noctis’ mouth was open in a small o and there was a furrow between his eyebrows. Ignis watched as Noctis unraveled one fierce thrust after another. His whole body tensed, his toes curled, he threw his head back. Gladio kept pounding into him. He looked deeply concentrated. His eyes didn’t waver from Noctis’ face. Beads of sweat collected on his brow. His massive biceps bulged. His tight ass clenched with each thrust. Ignis glanced over at Prompto, who was watching the two just as intently as Ignis, languidly jerking off.

Ignis’ eyes lingered on Prompto’s thick, flushed cock. He was surprised he was fully hard again so soon.

Noctis’ choked down moans became more audible, more desperate, until he finally came with a breathy gasp. His face went completely slack. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the pillow, exhausted. Gladio pulled out of him. He was still hard. Before Ignis could reach out to him to offer some help, Prompto had beaten him to it. Ignis collected Noctis in his arms instead and pulled him to the side of the bed. He was already falling asleep, and curled up against Ignis.

Prompto kissed Gladio’s neck. His lips trailed down to his shoulders. He nipped at his skin. Gladio groaned. He turned around, and Prompto was over him, pushing him down into the spot where Noctis had been lying. Gladio willingly let him do it. Prompto was trailing sloppy, desperate kisses over every part of Gladio’s chest, lingering at times on his nipples. Ignis felt a smoldering heat in the pit of his stomach as he watched them. He caressed Noctis’ back, and he sighed in his sleep.

Prompto obviously had an agenda. His hands traveled down along Gladio’s body, and soon they were on his ass. Gladio didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he was encouraging it, and it only made Prompto more eager. He looked around and Ignis realized he was looking for the lube and the condoms. He pushed them over, and Prompto squeezed out a healthy dollop lube. Gladio just laid back and spread his legs.

The prepping seemed a hurried affair. Both Prompto and Gladio were too eager to take more time than strictly necessary. It was a strange contrast to see waifish, skinny Prompto between Gladio’s huge thighs; he almost got smothered between them, but that didn’t seem to deter him. He almost collapsed on top of Gladio as he pushed in. Gladio groaned softly and buried his face against Prompto’s neck.

His tanned arms curled around Prompto’s freckled, pale back and held him tightly as he fucked him. His thrusts were hard and quick. Gladio had closed his eyes, but soon they opened wide as Prompto worked his magic on him. Ignis half wished that Noctis was awake so they at least could touch each other while they watched.  
The noises… the groans, the wet slapping, the harsh panting… it all went straight to Ignis’ cock. He squeezed and caressed himself as Gladio got more and more vocal. Damn… He had not expected Gladio to be that loud…

“Yeah… oh, fuck yeah… Prom… fuuuckkk…”

Prompto groaned something intelligible and buried his face in Gladio’s neck as he came. His ass clenched and he pushed deep inside, and then he stilled. Gladio groaned loudly.

Even Noctis woke up for long enough to mutter, “Was that Gladio?”

Ignis used the chance to start nipping at his throat in the hopes that he could encourage him to stay awake, but he was asleep again immediately after. Prompto rolled off Gladio and sprawled on the bed, one arm over Noctis’ face. Gladio was still panting. He was also still hard. Ignis crawled over Noctis and Prompto, grabbed a condom, put it on, and kneeled over Gladio. Gladio grinned up at him.

“Still haven’t had enough?”

Ignis leant down and kissed him, hard.

Then he slipped into that wet, pulsing heat, and he shuddered. He was tighter than Noct had been. Gladio cupped Ignis’ face and softened the kiss. Ignis started thrusting into him. He was incapable of controlling himself at this point. He just rutted into him. His sober self would have been appalled, but right now he didn’t care. Gladio was warm and pliant underneath him, despite his bulging muscles. He held Ignis’ gently.

“J-jerk off,” Ignis gasped. “I can’t… I… I’m…”

He groaned. Gladio reached between them and jerked off with quick, tight strokes, trying to match Ignis’ uneven pace. Ignis came shortly after. Gladio thrust his tongue into his mouth and Ignis moaned softly. He grabbed Gladio’s hand, then he pushed it away and started jerking him off. Gladio grabbed Ignis’ head and pushed their foreheads together. His mouth opened and his jaw went slack as he came with a deep, feral moan.

“Fuck,” Ignis heard Prompto murmur.

And then he didn’t remember much more as he fell into a deep, alcohol induced stupor.

 

\------

 

Ignis pulled on the sheet, but it was stuck on something. Why was it so hot in the room? … And why was there so little space in his bed? He barely had room to move. Someone was lying close to his back, and someone else was lying close to his chest, their head tucked neatly underneath Ignis’ chin. Someone was also snoring. Ignis blinked and frowned in the sharp morning light. His head was pounding and his tongue felt like sand paper. He groaned as he sat up and a wave of nausea rolled over him. He always ended up with awful hangovers. He stared for a long moment at the sight before him. Noctis was the one who had been lying pressed to his chest. His hair was mussed and he was drooling on the pillow. His upper body was bare, which was unusual.

Prompto was lying behind him, his arm tight around Noctis’ waist, his face pressed to his shoulder blades. He too was fast asleep. Ignis was not surprised when he turned and found that Gladio was lying behind him, snoring softly. What did surprise him, though, was that Gladio was naked. In that moment, several things clicked in place in Ignis’ mind. He had no recollection of yesterday, but it was not difficult to put together the pieces. They were all crammed into the same bed, despite there being another untouched bed right next to them. Ignis was naked too, and now that he was more awake he felt the soreness in his ass very acutely. He also felt the dried fluids that stuck to his skin and the sheets. The first thing he needed to do was to take a shower. Then he could evaluate the situation.

 

\-----

 

It was a grumpy group that met up for breakfast long past noon that day. Noctis was wearing shades and looked like he was asleep on his feet. Prompto looked pale and drawn, but attempted a brave smile. Gladio was much like usual. As a matter of fact, his appetite seemed to have only grown. Ignis couldn’t force down anything but some coffee.

“About yesterday…” Ignis said when they had all settled by a table. “How much do you remember?”

“Nothing,” Noctis said.

Prompto shook his head.

Gladio shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.

“I don’t remember anything either,” Ignis said. “But I suppose it’s obvious what happened.”

“What?” Prompto said. “What happened?”

“I think I got my birthday wish granted,” Noctis said. He sounded a little sheepish.

“You got drunk out of your mind?”

“That too.”

“Oh…” Prompto’s eyebrows rose. “You had sex? With whom?”

Ignis had a sudden memory of Prompto behind him, thrusting into him, and Gladio below him, finger fucking Noctis. He almost choked on his coffee.

Gladio gave Prompto an incredulous look. “Seriously?”

“Seriously what?”

“You wake up naked in bed with the three of us and you ask who Noctis had sex with?”

Prompto suddenly turned bright red. “But… But I thought we just, I dunno…” He shrugged helplessly. “D-did we really?”

“Yes,” Ignis said. “We did.”

“A-all of us?”

“All of us.”

“Damn! And I don’t remember a thing!”

“You know,” Noctis said slowly. “We could do it again. Sober.”

Everyone got very quiet.

“If you want to,” Noctis added, a pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Gladio glanced at the clock. “Well... We won't get much else done today.”

“I wouldn't be opposed to it,” Ignis said and put down his coffee.

“I’m in,” Prompto said eagerly.

Ignis stood. “Hurry up, then. We only have the room for another hour.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I thought there wouldn't be a follow-up, but hey... The story was totally building up to this.

It was one thing having an orgy while drunk... quite another to repeat the performance sober. Not one of them felt especially confident. The bed was still a mess, so they opted for the other bed in the room. All of them hesitated with undressing, except for Gladio. He was practically half-naked on a daily basis. He gave the other three a curious look when they just stood there. Noctis scratched the back of his neck.

"Um... How do we start?"

"Taking your clothes off is a good idea," Gladio said. "You won't get much further with your pants on."

Noctis blushed, if possible, even more.

"Yeah, okay... You guys undress too, then."

This is ridiculous, Ignis thought. They'd seen each other half-naked before. They'd undressed in the tent together a hundred times by now. It was impossible with privacy when they were on a trip like this together, sharing a tent and often having to forgo the usual comforts.

He shed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Prompto took off his vest and fiddled with the hem of his sleeveless t-shirt. Noctis crossed his arms tight in front of his chest, and Gladio... well, Gladio was already naked. Prompto was staring, as was Noctis. Ignis realized he might be staring a bit too. He shrugged off his shirt, and suddenly he was the one with everyone's eyes on him.

"No need to stare," he muttered. "You've seen my chest before.”

"I think I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen your chest," Prompto said. His eyes were fixed on the firm planes of Ignis' pecs. "Um... You're pretty fit."

"I might be the one who cooks for you," Ignis said, "But you shouldn't act so surprised when you know how I fight. I'd necessarily need to be fit for that."

"Less talking," Gladio said. "More fucking."

He threw himself down on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. His cock was rising to attention and Ignis found he had trouble looking away from it. He unbuttoned his pants and slid out of them and his boxers. He placed his clothes neatly on a chair near the bed, and crawled onto the bed, acutely aware of the fact that all eyes were on him. He laid down next to Gladio and looked at Noctis and Prompto.

"Um..." Prompto tugged at his shirt. "Can we dim the light?"

"Sure," Gladio said. "Roll down the blinds."

Prompto did so, and the room was left in almost complete darkness.

"Great," Noctis grumbled. "Now I can't even see my own hands."

"If you want to undress in front of all of us, you're welcome to open the blinds again when I'm under the covers," Prompto said with a certain amount of sarcasm. Noctis didn't complain more.

Soon, Ignis felt someone crawl underneath the covers next to him, and heard the covers rustle on Gladio's side. He and Gladio got under the covers too. Someone’s feet brushed Ignis’ leg and he yelped.

“What?” Prompto asked from right next to him.

“Your feet are cold.”

“Let’s snuggle up together and get some warmth back,” Gladio said.

Suddenly he had pulled Ignis close to his side. He was warm as a furnace. Ignis felt him draw Noctis nearer on his other side, felt Noctis hand brush his elbow.

“What about me?” Prompto whined.

Gladio reached up and lifted Prompto onto his chest so that they all were lying in a huge pile. Prompto gasped as he was lifted.

“Oh, damn… I’m, like… lying on your cock.”

Gladio chuckled.

“It’s kinda nice when you wriggle like that.”

“Like this?”

Gladio groaned. “Yeah… Fuck… Your dick is huge, by the way.”

Ignis could practically feel Prompto radiate warmth from his blush.

“Uh… Thanks?”

“You are?”

Now Noctis was interested. 

“He is,” Ignis said.

Everyone grew silent. He sensed three pair of eyes fixed intently on him.

“I remember a bit from yesterday,” Ignis admitted.

“Did I fuck you?” Prompto asked, his voice a little hushed, as if in awe.

“Yes.”

“Did he fuck me?” Noctis asked.

“No, you’re the only one he didn’t fuck.”

“I-I fucked Gladio?!”

“Why not me?” Noctis whined.

“Um… We could fix that now,” Prompto said.

“No, I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Noctis sounded really apologetic as he said it.

“I’m so sore, I could barely walk normally.”

“Sounds like you had a rough night,” Gladio said and Ignis could practically hear his smirk.

“He had me and you,” Ignis said. “And you fingered him like your reputation as a shield depended on it.”

“Wow… You remember a lot,” Prompto said.

“I think we’re starting to get warm enough,” Gladio said. “All this talk about sex is making me wish we were already doing it.”

“Who’s gonna do what with whom?” Prompto asked.

“Noctis is obviously topping, so… Who else wants to top?”

It was quiet for a long, outdrawn moment.

“Um…” Prompto finally said. “I don’t really bottom… I tried once and it just… It was the worst sex I’ve ever had.”

“I wouldn’t mind bottoming for you again,” Ignis said.

“I’m sore as all hell so I don’t mind taking Princess,” Gladio said.

“What?” Noctis flared up. “Are you saying that I’m small?!”

“No! I’m just saying you’re smaller than Prompto.”

“Then it was really unnecessary to throw on that Princess at the end!”

“Sorry, Noct. I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Gladio shifted and Prompto slid off him, ending up in Ignis’ arms. Despite the fact that they continued bickering, Ignis could hear that Gladio and Noctis started kissing and touching so Noctis couldn’t be that angry.

Ignis wished he could see them. Part of what had been so hot about yesterday, was that he could see the other two and what they did while getting his own physical stimuli.

“Where’s your mouth?” Prompto murmured.

His fingers searched along Ignis throat, up to his jaw, before he leant in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Ignis felt Prompto’s cock brush his stomach and pressed closer to him. Prompto shivered in pleasure as his cock dragged over Ignis’ skin.

Lube and condoms were acquired and passed around, and then Prompto was sloppily fingering Ignis, barely making it feel good but Ignis didn’t care much because he knew what was coming.

“Scissor your fingers,” he murmured.

Prompto did, and Ignis hissed softly.

“Should I stop?” Prompto asked.

“No… No, keep going.”

He heard Noctis moan lewdly, and wished he could see what the other two were getting up to.

“Should we turn on the light?” Prompto said.

“Yeah…”

Ignis reached out towards the bedside table and fumbled for the cord to the lamp. Prompto didn’t stop thrusting his fingers into him, and suddenly he thrust them in at just the right angle. Ignis tensed and moaned, and his fingers slipped on the light switch.

“Oh…” Prompto said.

He thrust his fingers in experimentally the same way as before, and Ignis whimpered softly.

“Wow,” Prompto muttered.

His fingers kept up their ministrations, and Ignis’ mind was getting clouded.

“Ah… hah… right there…”

He felt Prompto’s breath on his face. It felt like he was close enough to kiss. Then he heard Gladio groan and he felt the sheet undulate with the rhythmic movements of the two others. Gladio moaned and urged Noctis on with lewd comments.

He heard Noctis gasp softly and then the whole bed jerked.

“They’re in a hurry,” Prompto said.

Ignis remembered what he had been trying to do before Prompto distracted him. He reached out and switched on the bedside lamp. The light was warm and not too bright. They both looked over at Gladio and Noctis. The two of them were still halfway under the sheet, but they could see that Gladio’s hands were firmly planted on Noctis’ ass. Noctis was between Gladio’s raised legs, his hips moving jerkily, and he was grimacing as Gladio held him closer, practically steering him.

Ignis groaned softly. Prompto hadn’t taken his fingers out, and the tips of his fingers were pressing against his prostate.

Prompto looked at Ignis. His eyes were wide and his pupils were blown out wide.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Ignis nodded. He searched for the pack of condoms that had gotten lost in the darkness, and when he found it he fumbled with the row of foil rectangles. Prompto helped him tear one off, and then Ignis watched as Prompto struggled with opening the little packet. Finally, he managed to get the condom out and onto his cock.

He leant over Ignis, and then he paused. He looked intently into Ignis’ eyes.

“I guess this means we’re doing it, huh?”

He laughed nervously.

Ignis reached up and cupped his face.

“We’ve already done it once, so… It’s not like it’s the first time.”

“For me, it is. I don’t remember anything from last time…”

He looked regretful.

Ignis smiled.

“Then let’s refresh your memory. This is going to be better than the first time anyway. I didn’t even get to see you face that time.”

Prompto grinned shyly. He reached up and gently removed Ignis’ glasses. He placed the glasses on the bedside table before returning back to Ignis. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, both a little shy.

Prompto carded his fingers through Ignis’ meticulously styled hair, ruffling it up a bit. Then he leant closer, his eyes closing almost completely, his lips parting. Ignis tiled his head to the side and accepted the kiss.

Prompto pushed eagerly into the kiss. His tongue slid in between Ignis’ lips and poked gently against Ignis’ tongue. Ignis sighed. He pulled Prompto closer and deepened the kiss.

He felt Prompto’s hands move from his face to his shoulders, and down his sides. He felt them caress each inch of his skin gently, just the tips of is fingers flitting past at times, and other times his whole palm caressing him.

He gasped when Prompto’s fingertips flitted over the sensitive skin around his cock. He gyrated his hips and moaned softly. Prompto reacted with breaking the kiss.

“Wait…” Ignis said.

But then Prompto sifted over him, and he felt is cock brush against his ass. He let out a shivery breath and dug his feet down into the mattress, holding himself ready for Prompto.

Prompto was even gentler this time than last time. He paused so often that Ignis had to tell him to hurry up. After that he got a bit bolder, but he was still so gentle that Ignis barely felt any discomfort at all. He didn’t stop rocking and nudging his hips until his cock was buried to the hilt inside Ignis. They were both panting heavily by then.

“Fuck,” Ignis muttered.

He felt so deliciously full and stretched. He needed Prompto to move. Now.

Prompto steadied himself on his hands over Ignis, and then he pulled halfway out. He was still moving so slowly. Ignis needed him to move faster, but he barely had the breath left to tell him. He just moaned softly.

Prompto pushed into him in short, jerky thrusts, building up a rhythm before he thrust deeper. Ignis was sure his eyes rolled back in his head. He was clutching the railing of the headboard like his life depended on it. His legs were spread wide and his toes curled into the mattress.

Prompto set a firm, regular, perfect rhythm, and Ignis thought he was going to die. The pressure… the aim… the delicious, sensuous stretch… Everything was so perfect, so wonderful, that he could hardly believe it was possible.

He could vaguely hear Prompto saying something to him, and he answered some garbled mess that hardly was discernible.

“Ah… harder…” he panted. “Oh, good gods, yes… Ahh….”

He seized up and came with a surprised shout. Prompto slowed his thrusts and just held still for a moment while Ignis’ balls clenched and his cock spurted come all over his chest and stomach. He was still clutching the headboard as he came down, panting like he’d been running for his life.

Prompto started pulling out. It was an uncomfortable experience. Ignis hissed and told him to slow down. Finally, Prompto eased out of him and rolled over to the side. He caressed Ignis’ chest, seemingly uncaring that he was rubbing the come around, and Ignis was too blissed out to comment on it.

They both watched Gladio and Noctis, who were kissing deeply, both with their eyes closed, like they were savoring the kiss.

Then they realized Prompto and Ignis were watching and broke apart.

“Damn. You two… that was hot,” Noctis said.

Prompto grinned.

He climbed over Ignis, and it became apparent that he was still hard. Noctis was staring unabashedly. Prompto slid over to him and kissed him. Noctis got into the kiss immediately. He parted his lips for Prompto to slide his tongue in, and Ignis watched with rapt interest.

Gladio stroked Noctis sides and squeezed his ass, and Noctis moaned into the kiss. Ignis looked down and saw that Gladio still was hard. He scooted closer and slid a hand down Gladio’s chest. When Gladio looked at him, he pecked his lips. His hand closed around Gladio’s dick. They looked at each other for a moment, then they leant in and deepened the kiss. One of Gladio’s hands came up around Ignis’ waist, and pulled him closer so that Ignis’ lower body was pressed up against Prompto.

He heard Prompto moan and opened his eyes a smidgen so that he could glance over at the two others. Noctis had climbed into Prompto’s lap and was jerking him off with reverent eyes fixed on his cock. Prompto’s eyes were closed and his face slightly upturned. His hands clenched and unclenched in Noctis hair, before traveling down his back and caressing his waist and his ass.   
Noctis sighed and undulated his hips slightly, before leaning in and placing soft kisses down along Prompto’s neck.

Ignis didn’t realize he had forgotten all about kissing and caressing his own partner until Gladio leant down and sucked at his throat. He bit him teasingly, reminding him he was there.

“They’re hot together,” Gladio said, throwing a glance over at Prompto and Noctis.

“Yeah,” Ignis murmured hoarsely.

Then he resumed jerking Gladio off, twisting his hand and dragging the palm over the head of Gladio’s cock. Gladio bit down a moan.

“I don’t think we’re too bad together either,” Ignis said with a small grin.

Gladio laughed and pulled him down into another kiss.

 

\------

 

They rested in a sweaty heap of bliss and sore muscles until they realized they only had five minutes to get out of the room. There was a race to the shower that ended up with all of them crammed into the (thankfully) spacious shower stall. They miraculously made it to the reception in time, all of them with ruffled, wet hair and a pink blush on their cheeks.

The following hours passed mostly in uncharacteristic silence. Usually, at least Prompto would feel the need to say something, but even he seemed to be lost in thought. When they camped for the night, Ignis didn’t know what to expect. They went about their business as usual, and no one said anything about the earlier incidents.

But once they were about to go to bed, they somehow ended up huddling close together. Then Gladio had wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist, and Noctis and Prompto was snuggled up really close, and then Noctis scooted backwards so that he was lying tight up against Ignis’ front, and it felt perfectly natural. They fell asleep like that, all four of them deeply content.

 


End file.
